The Ottoman
by Rhinos.Vs.Unicorns
Summary: Kendall heads up to James's new place to get him to return to the crib, but not everything goes exactly as planned.  A few mishaps later, he starts to realize that James having his own place might not be such a bad thing.  Kames.  Smut.


**A/N: Hi! This is just a quick Kames drabble I wrote. It's supposed to take place during Big Time Move.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Whose place is this?" Kendall asked, spreading his hands in confusion as he looked around the room. For whatever reason, everything seemed to be a shade of orange or red, matching the orange shirt worn by James. The place was nice, he had to admit, but that was still no reason for James to be there. Was he squatting? Was it a friend's place? This was far more interesting than Logan's cabana or even Carlos's magical box. Kendall's curiousity was eating him alive.<p>

"Does it matter?" James replied, cocking an eyebrow at his friend as he propped his feet up on an ottoman. Pillows lined the side, neatly arranged to show off their colorful patterns. They fit perfectly alongside James's tall frame as he sat, adding to the already bizzare and way-too-clean picture.

"It might," Kendall answered him, wondering where James was going with this. He had so many questions, to which James was only providing vague and cryptic answers, whether he intended to do so or not.

"Kendall," James began simply, swinging his legs around so he was sitting up straight, "this place has an _ottoman_," he patted the now-free space next to him, motioning for Kendall to sit. James raised an eyebrow at the blonde when he hesitated, then hooked an arm around his shoulders when he tok his seat.

"The ottoman," James continued, using his high, over-enunciated, it's-time-for-a-dumb-speech voice, "is like the tickle-fight." He moved his face closer to Kendall's, causing his friend to gulp in discomfort, "Ninety-percent of the time, they result in sex." James's eyes were wide and his eyebrows were raised, a devious smirk on his face.

Kendall squirmed in his seat, feeling increasingly nervous because of the close proximity of James's face to his. He hated to admit it, but his curiousity was certainly getting the best of him by that point, easily overriding his conscious.

"I'm gonna get laid a lot up here, Kendall," James continued, his voice deepening into a husky growl. He moved back towards Kendall's ear a little more, adding in a low whisper, "And I'll share it with you, if you like."

Trying his hardest to focus on anything other than the close proximity of James's face to his, Kendall fixated on some shiny baubles hanging by the window and the way the room didn't smell like old people, as one may have expected. Instead, it smelled strongly of citrus. Glaring. Fruity. Orange. How suiting.

"You would like that, wouldn't you, Kendall?" James breathed in a low tone, regaining his friend's eye contact. He angled his body so that Kendall had to move back a little, setting himself up to be on top of the skinny boy.

Kendall sucked in a shallow breath, examining the lines and layers of James's bright hazel eyes. He studied the intricate detail of his eyelashes, each perfectly clean pore, and the light rosecea that always flushed his cheeks.

There was really no shock coming with the inevitable kiss that followed. Kendall reached a hand up and laced his fingers through James's hair, relishing the taste of James's soft lips against his. He could see why James was so popular with girls. The slightly larger boy's toungue moved gracefully between Kendall's lips, licking the sides and corners, tasting the minty remnants of mouthwash or gum or whatever had been in his mouth before James.

Kendall felt the buttons of his yellow plaid shirt being undone, and he thanked himself for deciding not to wear an undershirt that day as James tossed it to the side. He leaned back, feeling the soft suade fabric against his bare back as James climbed on top of him.

"Thank God that's gone," James mumbled between kisses, moving his lips away from Kendall's and along his jawline, "That shirt was a _crime _to fashion."

"When you say things like that," Kendall replied, tipping his chin up as James's mouth moved against his throat, sucking and biting, "Tha- That's the reason I'd always wondered about your sexuality." Gasping to catch his breath, Kendall began pulling the buttons of James's bright orange shirt open, his fingers grazing agaist the smooth, tan, perfect skin of his toned upper-body.

"Guess you got your answer," James said, pausing his kisses to shrug his blazer and shirt off and toss them aside. Kendall watched eagerly as James leaned his body away from the blonde, flexing his biceps and pecs as he loosened his scarf thing- Kendall didn't know _what _it was called- and got rid of that, too. He was about to unclip his stupid SmartAlert, but the twitching length in Kendall's pants told him not to wait anymore. Kendall's long, skinny fingers gripped the plastic square that hung around James's neck, his thumb pressing against the big red button in the center. Without thinking twice, he ripped it away from James's neck, breaking the string and discarding the device onto the soft carpet.

"SmartAlert, this is Tyler. Do you have an emergency?" a friendly voice came from the small speaker. Neither boy noticed.

James smirked, returning his lips to Kendall's. His hands traveled down Kendall's thin and lanky body, reaching the metallic buckle of his belt and pulling it open in a hurry. Kendall just wrapped an arm around James's bare neck as they kissed, letting James strip his jeans away. His counterpart's lips tasted remarkably sweet, flavored by large quantities of his precious hard candies. Kendall's toungue twirled around James's, tasting the mix of butterscotch, strawberry, and orange.

He felt like he'd barely blinked an eye, but Kendall looked up to see that James had removed his pants. Kendall gulped as he saw James's mouth making its trail of hickeys again, this time starting at the top of Kendall's thumping chest and making its way to the top of his boxers. James took the elastic waistband of the shorts in his teeth, pulling them down with painfully slow precision as he unearthed Kendall's erection.

Kendall reached up, green eyes glazed over with lust as he lunged forward grasped the edges of James's shorts. Lacking the sexy patience that James had, he yanked them down quickly, giving James a pleading and insisting look.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" came the voice, again unnoticed.

"James, now," Kendall pleaded, his voice in a hushed, breathy tone. WIthout even being asked to do so, he was turning over, feeling James's erect length press against his back.

"James? What's your emergency?"

"You ever done this before?" James breathed, his lips behind Kendall's ear. He pressed them to the small amount skin between Kendall's hairline and his ear, tongue lapping gently against it as he kissed his partner. James's body moved in a smooth wave, grinding his length against Kendall's back as he moved his kisses, his mouth, and his entire body farther down Kendall's back.

"Sex? Or your- _a_- dick up my ass?" Kendall replied, cocking a thick eyebrow, though James couldn't see. He turned his head to look at the other boy a little, watching as James reached under the ottoman and produced a tube of gel.

"Second one," James said, squeezing some of the gel onto his hand. He winked at Kendall as he smoothed it over his dick, leaning back down close to Kendall.

"Then no, you?" Kendall asked, catching his breath as he felt James's slick penis close to his ass, "And why did you have the lube right there?"

"Good lord." It was amazing that neither James nor Kendall noticed the voice coming from the SmartAlert.

Not hearing the voice coming from the carpet, James whispered his answer into Kendall's ear, "A couple of times," he admitted, "but always top." He paused, running a hand gently down to Kendall's ass, "And I told you, the ottoman is for sex. I was hoping I'd need the stuff on hand."

"For m-"

"Yup," James confirmed, cutting Kendall's inquiry off. He ran a large thumb over Kendall's smooth porcelain skin, "You ready?"

Kendall nodded, biting his lip as he prepared to feel James's large erection slide in.

"_Hell _no," Tyler chimed in.

James heard Kendall let out a shrill squeak, feeling the blonde's body tense around his length. He paused, making sure Kendall was alright before pushing forward. Groaning, James rocked his body into Kendall's, gripping the suede fabric of the ottoman as he began some shallow thrusts.

"Oh, oh fuck James, yes!" Kendall cried out, feeling the pain where James filled him. He was in a euphoric haze, somewhere between excrutiating pain and unbelievable pleasure. Kendall bucked his hips up against James, begging the other boy to go harder, deeper, faster.

"Ugh, you're so tight," James moaned, pushing his way farther into Kendall. He held on to one of Kendall's pale, thin hips, digging his nails into the skin and gritting his teeth as the thrusted. Their rhythm fit perfectly, as if it had been practiced many times before, and the pace picked up as James began to guide Kendall into faster thrusts.

Kendall cried out in high-pitched shrieks as James went more quickly, struggling to rock his hips faster and keep up with the other boy. He felt James roll one hip downwards and to the side, giving their pattern a more circular motion. Kendall bucked his hips again, throwing James slightly off his perfect beat and matching up with the circles with ease. He was starting to get the hang of this, whatever _this _was.

"Are you hurt?" Tyler asked sarcastically, his voice flat, bored, and annoyed.

"Oh, Kendall," James moaned, letting the name roll off of his tongue with ease. Admittedly, he'd thought about doing this with Kendall for awhile, and, judging by the friction of Kendall held tightly around him, it was a good call. The sensation was better than any he'd ever had, James realized, and he continued to scratch and claw at Kendall's hips and back, leaving thin white trails and even a little blood.

"James, James- do that again," Kendall gasped, his breath coming in short and jagged as he screamed the heavily muscled boy's name. He could feel the way James's perfectly toned abs rubbed against his back, then move away, temporarily giving him some space before coming in close again. The hot, skin-on-skin exchange was driving him crazy, making him realize that maybe curiousity wasn't such a bad thing. Or maybe they were worse than he could've ever imagined. It was hard to tell.

James's thrusts were getting irregular, less controlled and more frantic as he neared his climax. He could feel how close Kendall was as he moved his fingers down to graze against Kendall's throbbing dick. He held onto its length, noticing the sheen of the skin on Kendall's back, covered by a very thin coating of sweat, and gave Kendall's member a few slow, cautious pumps, drawing his fingers carefully over the pleading cock.

"Holy shit James, I- I'm gonna-" Kendall's outcry was cut off by a gasp, his hot seed spilling over the no longer clean ottoman. James followed moments after, letting himself fill Kendall. He gently pulled his way out, slumping back onto the side of the poor, abused ottoman.

"Wow," Kendall panted, falling onto James's chest. He could feel James's racing heartbeat, one hand on the other boy's large pec. "Bet that's the most action this thing's ever seen."

"I don't know," James mused, "I mean, I was _so _right about the ottoman."

"You were," Kendall agreed, smiling up at James, who wrapped a thickly muscled arm around the thin blonde.

"So," James said, running a hand through his messed-up hair, "I'll move back to the crib, but will you let me keep this place too? We could use it for some repeats," James suggested, winking at Kendall. He gave the other boy a peck on the lips, knowing he'd already won Kendall over. Besides, Kendall wouldn't want to fuck in the crib, where other people could catch them.

"Guys?" a meager voice on the floor called out to them, sounding terrified and disturbed. Kendall and James snapped their heads towards where the SmartAlert was lying on the floor.

"Hello?" James said in confusion.

"Listen, I'm happy for you... I guess," the voice said, "but would you _please_ dismiss me? My boss said I can't hang up until you've confirmed that there's no emergency, and since most of our clients are much, much older than you guys seem to be... You know... Heart attacks..."

"Yeah, sure, go, sorry!" Kendall chirped, his face already brightening to a red flush with the realization that a random stranger had heard them having sex.

They heard the line cut off quickly, and James burst out in loud, maniacal laughter. He shook Kendall a little by laughing so hard.

"You know," James said in a high voice, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, "that wouldn't have happened if you weren't so eager to rip that thing off of me."

"I wasn't the one wearing it in the first place," Kendall grumbled, curling into the shaking crook of James's neck.

"Touche, Knight," James ran a hand over Kendall's soft, golden hair, "Touche."

* * *

><p>Tyler Bishop walked into the small alcove before his kitchen, hanging his coat up on a peg. The hook was stationed below a white plaster cross that adorned the otherwise very plain wall.<p>

"Honey," he called out, "you will not _believe _what happened to me at work today."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... That was that. I'm still not sure how I feel about this. I feel like it was really... short. I don't know. I did this one pretty quickly. Review if you liked it!**


End file.
